Silent Hill Friends
by primedahedgie
Summary: Giggles and Skiddy visit your normal old cemetary to pay respect. But with a mysterious note and Giggles kidnapping will Skiddy, Cuddles, Petunia, Nutty, Flaky,and Toothy be able to save Giggles? Or will they fall to the Mad gaurdian? Read to find out!


Silent Hill Friends

This begins with a story that was written in flesh and blood. Now it became their nightmare for a day.

Giggles was walking in a cemetery before she stopped at a certain grave. She bent over her father's grave and put down some flowers. A tear dropped from her eye onto the grave were the soil dampened. She turned around to see Skiddy standing behind her. "I see you come here often too." "Yeah I come here for my father why do you come here?" "My sis, Slikky she died in the war from a bombshell." "Wow that's sad." "After that I had flipped out for the first time." Giggles was sad at the Squirrels story. She stood up and gave him a hug which he smiled at. When Giggles let go she saw Skiddy was crying. "I miss her with all of my heart, but at least I know she's in a happy place." Skiddy wiped his tears off and looked at them strangely. "It's been so long since I cried." He said watching the tears slide gently down his furry arm. His ears perked as he grabbed a bowie knife. "Who's there?" He said threatening whoever was there. He was knocked out by a swift chop to the back of the neck as he watched Giggles get kidnapped.

That was how the new nightmare began.

Chapter 1: The beginning of the End.

Skiddy walked to school in his military outfit with a bandage around his neck as he walked in he saw Toothy, Cuddles, and Flaky having a conversation. He walked over and smiled. Toothy was talking about a band named Pink Water. "Hey guy's I have some bad news about Giggles." Skiddy told the guys. "What's wrong with my Girlfriend?" "She was kidnapped in front of the Happy Tree Towns abandoned hospital." "Weren't you there with her?" "Yes but someone knocked me out before they kidnapped her I have a note in my book bag." Skiddy grabbed the note and read it out loud. "If you're coming for the pink chipmunk come to the old abandoned hospital." Everyone gave each other a nervous glance. Toothy then spoke up, "Well come on lets go save Giggles!" "Are you kidding? Haven't you heard of the story of the Mad Guardian?"" Nobody said a word.

"Well this all started out with a man who loved his daughter very much but eventually she died of a major ailment. He finally found something that would be able to revive his daughter. He dug up his daughter's corpse and killed his wife his family. He decided to be the last sacrifice and shoved a spoon down his throat. Later they found his corpse half decomposed surrounded by flesh and blood."

"…" Skiddy had nearly flipped out by the fact that he saw all those images floating through his head. He quickly shook his head dispersing the images. "That….. was creepy." He muttered. "Let's rendezvous at the former hospital!" "Why?" "It's an investigation but it's going to be fun!" Skiddy smacked his forehead before he left for the hospital.

At the Hospital Chapter 2: The poison

"Who brought Petunia and Nutty?" Skiddy asked. "They bugged me to come." "Alright you can come as long as you don't mess anything up." Skiddy took a step back. "Ow." He cried as he pulled a syringe filled with red liquid out of his foot. "Hmm?" He stared at the syringe before he heard someone fall. "Oh my god Flaky there's a syringe stuck in your head!" Skiddy walked up and plucked the syringe out carefully. He compared the liquids. He cussed, "Vidia Moria." He muttered. "Where'd that syringe come from?" Skiddy looked up at the window to see two glowing red eye's. "I think I have a feeling." "What's this red liquid?" Flaky asked. "It's called Vidia Moria." "What does it do?" "I don't know much but I know it's toxic." "I picked the lock" Cuddles said pointing to the open door. "The walls seemed to be covered in blood." "B-b-b-blood?" Skiddy gasped as he started to flip out. Evil Skiddy appeared and everybody cringed. "I'm not here to hurt you." Evil said and cussed under his breath. "I came to tell you that I don't have long here because something in here is suppressing me and Viva la Moria is a toxin that will…." Skiddy flipped back looking around worriedly for his friends. When he saw everyone was ok he sighed. The phone rang as Nutty answered it before putting on speaker. It blabbered out a bunch of nonsense before the call ended. "Um, guy's!" Toothy pointed at a zombie that had no pupils and had red icky like stuff growing all over it. Skiddy's eye's widened, "I think I speak for all of us when I say, RUN!" WE ran as far as our legs could carry us. However, Nutty decided to ignore the fact that he was going to get eaten and bought a soda. "I think we lost him." "He chewed on my tail." "Hey where's the girls and Skiddy?"

Chapter 3: The sacrifices.

With Skiddy.

"I should try to meet up with one of the groups." Skiddy mumbled to himself twisting through the halls careful not to make a sound. "Aw man I don't feel so good." Skiddy groaned as he looked into a mirror and the areas under his eyes were pale. He heard voices as in the room next to him he looked inside the room and saw Flaky and Petunia he shouted which got their attention as they opened the door he stumbled in. He looked at Flaky and saw her eyes were like his as well.

With Cuddles and Toothy

"If I'm right then if we take this elevator then we will be safe from any zombies." Toothy explained. "Are you sure?" Cuddles asked suspiciously. "I'm pretty sure." "Alright if you say so." Cuddles pushed the button which resulted in a loud bang which scared them both. "I-I'm sure it's just the elevator after all it hasn't been used in some time." The doors slowly opened revealing an axe that swung down at them. "Finally some other living people in here!" The blue moose, Lumpy, exclaimed. Toothy and Cuddles sweatdropped at that statement. "Lumpy what are you doing here?" "And what happened to Flaky, Petunia, and Skiddy?" "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "I heard Flaky!" "I'd recognize that scream from anywhere." "I'm surprised you can recognize anything Lumpy."

A few minutes of wondering around later.

"The scream must've come from here!" They opened the door to see Skiddy in a corner chasing a shadow that slid away and a dead Petunia with blood scribbled on the walls, "The next is two of you." Flaky was standing against the wall looking at Petunias corpse like it was a chick. "OMG what did you do to Petunia?" "She didn't do anything it was the mad guardian." Skiddy walked up to the beaver and the rabbit. "OMG you both are pale!" "Not much of a news flash if you ask me." Toothy and Cuddles eyes widened as Skiddy turned around to meet face to face with a lumpy covered with a plant like parasite that covered his body. He was angry and was wielding an axe. Toothy grabbed Cuddles ear Flakys quill and my tail as he ran away. We shouted at the same time, "WE CAN RUN BY OURSELVES THANK YOU!"

Chapter 4: The struggle for insanity.

A shadowy figure stood over Petunias body. "She was the 16th sacrifice it won't be long before the others fall as well." "HE PULLED OFF A PIECE OF MY EAR!" "I pulled out you're quill by accident too." Meanwhile, Skiddy was brushing his tail. "That flipping hurt." He mumbled. He looked in another mirror to see the outside of his eye turned yellow (the whites of his eyes has turned yellow) His stomach mumbled as he bent over and vomited wiping his mouth when he was finished. He took of his beret and scratched his head. "What's happening to me?" He thought. The phone rang. "I'll get it." Skiddy said as he answered the phone. "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear… Err…. I forgot you're name." "Who are you?" "Oh thank you. Happy birthday dear whoareyou. Happy birthday to you. Eheheheheh." "You must be mistaken my birthday is not in another month." "I'M NOT MISTAKEN! I KNOW ITS YOU'RE 24TH BIRTHDAY!" "Um…." "Now for your present. The person who picked up this phone has 30 seconds to decide to give pain or receive it." "WHAT?" "WHAT THE?" "OH MY GOD!" "Hang up now!" "If you hang up you chose a slow and painful death for all 4 of you." "The choice is made stay there I'll meet you in person." "Guy's look at this photo." On the photo was a picture of Giggles? And underneath it was written "I'm always watching you."

Chapter 5: 18 and 19 are unlucky numbers

My ears perked up again as I turned around and saw the mad guardian. "You're still alive? You are tenacious." "I have a 17th victim the 18th and the 19th are among you four." "I sacrificed the skunk, the moose, and the squirrel." "WHAT? YOU KILLED NUTTY?" "Yes he was the 15th the skunk was the 16th the stupid moose who wanted to chase you was the 17th. Now it's the 18th's and 19th's turn." "The 18th and the 19th are the porcupine and this squirrel." "Will you really kill them?" "I didn't do anything except inject them both with Vidia Moria. And soon both of them will become a zombie." Skiddy and Flaky grabbed their heads as red vine like stuff flowed down their heads. "Now I'll get two more victims." "Skiddy, Flaky are you okay?" The red vines traced down their bodies now nearly engulfing them. "We got to go now!" "You mean leave them both here?" "No more talking just leave!" Toothy said putting himself and Cuddles on the other side of the door. Flaky reached out for the door begging them to come back. Skiddy stared at the vines growing on his body slowly consuming it. Flaky turned to Skiddy. "Skiddy please tell them to come back." Skiddy looked up a questioning look in his eyes. "Um excuse me but who's Skiddy?" Flaky looked at Skiddy with a blank look. "Who's this Flaky they're talking about?" Skiddy grabbed his head and growled. "This pain in my head. It's whispering to me, it's telling me to kill to murder." Skiddy pulled out a knife and kicked the door down pouncing on Cuddles cutting up his torso, removing his eye, and many other injuries. Skiddy laughed manically while doing so. "Die and let your blood spill on me!" However. He was knocked out shortly after by a purple hand.

Chapter 6: please let this end!

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Cuddles got up rubbing his head. "It's about time you woke up Cuddles." "What happened?" "You were attacked by VM Skiddy (Vidia Moria Skiddy) he heavily injured you before I knocked him out." So did you see were VM Skiddy and VM Flaky had gone to?" "No all they left was a blood stain." "Huh what's this?" The screen show's "GIGGLE'S?" "Everyone's lying to me I'm going to die aren't I?" "How is she on here this video was dated 1961!" "It's true isn't it? Tell me it's true." "Now it's over…. My apologies." Then the TV shot out a lot of gibberish before turning off.

Room 306 Chapter 7: I can't stand this!

"It's dark in here.""Good thing I brought a flashlight." Toothy Turned on the flashlight to see Giggles standing in a cell. "Well it didn't take you too long did it?" "GIGGLES!" "Giggles? Who's Giggles?" "Wait if you aren't Giggles then who are you?" "If Giggles is your friend she does look a lot like me. My name is Silky." "Ok so how do we get you out of here?" "Well the problem is the key to my cell was swallowed." A shadow with gleaming red eyes appeared out of nowhere, "You are annoying me greatly. If you are searching for your friend she isn't here right now…" "I get it now…. You're trying to bring me back to life again!" "Looks like I'm crying blood again." "Um behind you there's a fire." "Hold on, I'm trying to pick this lock!" The shadow choked Cuddles. "I spent years trying to reincarnate my daughter! I'm not letting you waste all my hard work!" Skiddy jumped on the shadow's back stabbing into it with his knife. "SKIDDY?" "No time to talk! Get her out of there!" The shadow threw Skiddy off him sending him spiraling into the wall. Skiddy got up and charged back at him." Ok you'll need some green pills with a cross on them." "What drawer are they in?" "I forgot." Toothy gave a large sweatdrop. "3rd drawer down on the left!" Skiddy yelled before being thrown into the wall. Toothy pulled out the capsules and gave them to Silky.

Chapter 8: Why? Why can't I control myself?

Toothy laughed in the shadows face before being knocked down the stairs having the rest of his tail cut off. Toothy looked up and saw Lumpy back holding his axe with pus pouring from his eye. The shadow grabbed Silky slowly choking her. Lumpy cut off a piece of Cuddles ear with his axe when he stabbed it upwards. Lumpy lifted the axe up growling at Toothy and Cuddles. Silky thought quickly taking the pills and her soul left Giggles body which meant Giggles was back. Toothy and Cuddles however were arguing while Skiddy has mysteriously disappeared again. Cuddles took the axe and hit Lumpy repeatedly in the chest knocking him into the flames. The flames rose as Lumpy was sucked inside. Giggles escaped from the Phantom with a…. CAMERA?

Chapter 9: The mystical powers of DIE. (Couldn't resist XD)

"They left one part of the legend out." The newly named Phantom said."I did all that…. Just so I can see my daughter smiling happily at me." "Just so you could see your daughter again?" "Yes because I loved my daughter more than anything in the world. But, I had a bad temper and when I got angry she would distance herself. Then one day she gathered some weird flowers and became deathly ill. That was the first time she allowed me to see her. I had a conversation with her for 2 minutes before she passed away." "We have to get out of here Giggles!" But, Phantom…"As they escaped Toothy tripped over, and fell and the place in front of him caved in. A red hand grasped the edge of the hole and Flaky pulled herself up before she could kill Toothy Skiddy jumped in and grabbed Flaky and forced her arms behind her. He pulled out a grenade and blew up a section of the wall pulling himself Flaky and Toothy through it. He took a needle filled with a cure and injected it into Flaky. "Come on work!" Eventually Flaky returned to normal as they all ran outside of the building as Giggles closed the door.

Chapter 10: It's finally over.

Flaky, Cuddles, Giggles, Skiddy, and Toothy all returned their normal life. But anyone who died in the hospital stayed dead however. A massive funeral was held the next day in honor of all the souls lost in the despicable place. Yet however one day, an orb of light hovered outside Giggles window. The orb tapped on the window waking Giggles up and she saw the Orb was Silky. Silky bounced with joy saying that she and her father could return to the world thanks to Sniffles cloning machine. The experiment was a success and Silky and Phantom could live happily in HTT. Or as happy as happy could get.

Me: The storyline character except for skiddy and some of the plot line is not mine. I have permission of Liliththeostell to write this story. This story was grouped up because it would be stupid to have 100-500 word chapters .


End file.
